


After the War

by unholybiscuit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura survives, Fluff, Multi, New York, Possible smut, Post S8, Proposals, allurance, allurance kids, getting over adam, mostly allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit
Summary: After Allura’s near sacrifice, Lance was horrified. He didn’t want to leave her side. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.The team decide that it’s time to move on from Voltron. The war is over.





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! my names iman and my tumblr is @allurancestan and my instagram is @shekiahs. i LOVE allurance sooo much so i wanted to write a fic. i hope you enjoy it!

“ATLAS, are you hearing us?”

“Keith! Are you okay? Is Voltron okay?” Shiro was worried. He had lost all communication with Voltron several hours ago, and he had no idea where they went. Something felt off, though. Like something had just disappeared.

“Well,” Keith paused, waiting on the team’s approval. “We almost lost Allura. Every other reality has been destroyed. Honerva is gone. Lotor is gone.”

The ATLAS team was silent. What had happened with Allura?

Coran broke the silence. “Princess, what ha-“

“I was willing to sacrifice myself in order to save our reality. Honerva destroyed everything..” Allura’s soft accent rang out through the speakers. “But the old paladins, my father... They left their spirits for us. They are the building blocks of this reality.”

Coran blinked back tears. “Princess...”  
It was the only word he was able to spit out.

-

Voltron and The ATLAS landed on a nearby moon, searching for possible dangers. The moon was thankfully free of hostiles. Allura landed her lion, then immediately left, running and meeting up with Coran.

“Thank you.” She muttered into his shoulder, with her arms wrapped tightly around the older man.

Coran hugged her back, stroking her hair. “For what, Princess?”

“Being a father figure to me all these years. 

Coran’s eyes were watering for the second time today. He took Allura’s hands. “It was a pleasure. And I’ll continue, if you would like.”

Allura nodded. “I would.”

-

Lance was devastated when he almost lost Allura. He couldn’t. He loved her way too much. But Lance knew the feelings weren’t one sided. Allura had opened up to him- something she only did to someone she trusted and loved. They needed each other. 

He was still distraught, but he was realising that Allura was in fact, not dead and he wasn’t alone. She was standing just a couple of yards away from him, talking to Coran. Lance sighed in relief. He would talk to her later, when they were alone. 

He spotted Veronica, discussing the previous events with Acxa. He made his way towards them, and let out a small smirk when Veronica noticed him.

“Lance! You’re okay!” She hugged him tightly. Lance could barely breathe, but it was still comforting.

She broke away, glancing over at Acxa who gave her a thumbs up, and walked away. 

“So, you and Acxa, huh?” Lance smirked as Veronica looked down at her little brother, rolling her eyes. 

“Shut up. You have an alien girlfriend too.”

Lance shrugged. “True.” He knew she was attempting to distract him- and he was grateful for that.

“I can’t wait to go home again. How long do you think we’ve been up here?” Veronica asked, curious.

“No idea. A couple of months, maybe?” He replied, calculating it in his head. “I wonder how jealous Rachel will be.” Lance snickered. “That her twin brother and older sister got to kick ass in space, and she didn’t.”

Veronica chuckled. “Luis and Marco won’t care. Little Silvio will be so excited. Nadia however, will be jumping with joy to see her Uncle Lance back.”

“She loves me, doesn’t she? It’s so cute.” He grinned at the thought. Lance spotted Allura. He looked at Veronica who gave him a nod, and walked away to find Acxa. He walked towards her.

“Lance..” she started, tears welling up. “Lance, Honey, I’m so sorry.” She hugged him the tightest she ever had. Lance wrapped his arms around her.

“Why are you sorry? You were doing what was best for our reality.” Lance’s voice cracked at the end, close to tears. He just loved her so much. He couldn’t live without her.

They didn’t speak. Allura crashed her lips into Lance’s in a passionate kiss. Lance kissed back, wrapping both his arms around her waist. They ignored everything else around them. They were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything or anyone else.

“I love you, Lance.  
“I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
